In present cathode ray tubes such as for use as television picture tubes, it is desirable to provide an assembly to control and adjust the voltage provided to various anodes. Numerous types of prior art resistance assemblies functioning as variable voltage dividers have been provided for this purpose. Such voltage dividers usually comprise resistance elements, contacts adjustably engaging the resistance elements, a contactor knob for changing the position of the contactor relative to the resistance elements, and several terminals for connecting the voltage divider to the associated electronic circuitry.
Resistance elements for such use may be of the so-called thick-film type, which comprises a resistive material deposited on a ceramic substrate. An adjustable electrical contactor may be mounted on the substrate to vary the point at which the contactor contacts the resistive material to thus vary the voltage output from said resistive elements.